Star Crossed
by Tangerine Catnip
Summary: Kink meme fill, Desmond/Male Abstergo Guard – a young apathetic Templar named Ethan is reassigned to monitor the cameras in Desmond's room. Little did he know how fast or deeply he would fall for subject 17, or how it would end up changing his life.
1. Arrival

Part 1 - Arrival

Hallway, Hallway, Hallway, sill a hallway, a big empty hallway….

Ethan leaned back in his seat, throwing his arms up in a long shoulder-popping stretch and throwing in a yawn for good measure. He readjusted himself a little, and then settled back down in front of his bank of monitors. The glowing LED screens proudly displaying HD footage of empty hallway, after empty hallway, after empty hallway.

Every once in a while a scientist in a lab coat would walk from one room to the next. Other times it was guards, dressed like him in Abstergo's "one size fits all" gray-navy-blue white striped uniform with matching messy-hair inducing hat. Still other times it would be those management types strutting around in their business casual outfits, making sure everyone else was doing work so they didn't have to.

As you may have gathered, Ethan wasn't too enthralled with his workplace life. On the top of his list of complaints was the restrictive nature of having a job at Abstergo. Due to the intensely secretive policies of the company, most of the guard staff lived on campus. Along with many of the other scientists and anyone else privy to secret information.

Just under that on his imaginary list of complaints were his coworkers. They were... hard to deal with sometimes. In fact, he only had to have a few conversations with them to get the feeling that Abstergo must bulk-buy all their guards from heartless-human-killing-machines R' us. In fact it was probably written right into the job description. "Wanted: large, powerful, morally corrupt tough guys to do the dirty work of an evil corporation. Please call (648) 555-673 to apply, ask for Susan."

But even if he didn't think his coworkers were a bunch of malicious street gang rejects, the fact remained that He was only here because of pure unbridled nepotism, and everyone knew it. They at least got the job because of their nastiness and brutality skills. He was just the boss's spoiled nephew who needed everything handed to him on a silver platter. That was just it actually. He was the boss's spoiled nephew, or more accurately Alan Rikkin's nephew.

He was born at the top of the Templar food chain, but sent back to middle management when it was decided that he was to soft and not intelligent enough to make it as a soon-to-be world leader. So he was shoved somewhere quiet and safe in the depths of the order to be forgotten. Well it sounds bad when you say it like that, but Ethan was hardly torn up about it. He never really bought into the Templar ideals, and something about forcibly controlling the population with some mystic artifact didn't sit well with him. Life at the bottom was boring sure, but it beat spending your days trying to find ways to take over the world like Pinky and the Brain. Let the rest of his family waste their lives battling Assassins and hunting magical Macguffins. He was perfectly fine with his safe, sane, normal life… well almost...

Lost in his thoughts, Ethan didn't notice when his superior (aka the Security Chief) walked in. which was quite embarrassing considering the man was the size of a small elephant. A sly smile came to the Security Chief's lips as he noticed Ethan's ineptitude. He cleared his throat, letting loose a sharp bark of words that his years in the military had perfected. "Rikkin get off your ass, you've been reassigned!"

The Security Chief always used everyone's last names, and he especially liked using Ethan's. Mostly because it was the same as his uncles, and the chief got a kick out of barking the big boss's name the way he would to any subordinate. Even though Ethan had gotten used to his yelling, he nearly fell out of his seat in shock at the suddenness. Turning around sharply and looking up blankly at his superior until the words that had shot his nerves registered. "I've been reassigned?" he murmured, unsure if he had heard right. "That's what I said daddies boy, now get your lazy carcass up. We can walk and talk." the Security Chief ordered turning round and walking out. Leaving Ethan to quickly grab his mp3 player and headphones, (essential for not going mad watching hallways all day) and scramble after his boss.

After a few steps of sprinting Ethan caught up to his commanding officer, speeding his step up to a fast walk to keep up with the larger man. "Excuse me sir but…" he begun, only to be interrupted with a blunt "did I give you permission to speak Rikkin?" Ethan's gaze fell to the floor, but he persisted anyway. "No sir but-"

"You have permission to speak corporal." His superior added, and Ethan could have sworn he was doing this on purpose. "Umm thank you sir… why am I being transferred?" the younger Templar asked trying not to sound annoyed. His boss shrugged one of his big manly shrugs and explained, "Well, the guy who usually monitors Animus testing lab two caught a bad case of dead courtesy of our little Assassin buddies, we need someone with clearance to take over."

Ethan nodded, since he was part of the family he was already aware of everything that went on in the facility, and thus wouldn't need to be briefed as to what exactly he was to be watching. Still, the knowledge of what he was to be monitoring suddenly made his stomach drop down into the floor.

The animus testing labs and two in particular, were usually filled with unwilling test subjects. Mostly captured Assassins who usually only lasted a few weeks before the side effects of the animus spelled a gruesome end, or they out lived thare usefulness… but he wasn't supposed to feel sympathy for the Assassins, so he would never voice his concerns.

He would never tell anyone, least of all his parents, that he had never completely found it in himself to hate the Assassins. In fact quite the opposite, he found them almost memorizing. The way they moved, the way they fought, it was like watching a ninja movie. They were the pinnacle of raw human power, and if you took from old stories and photos shown to him by his mother, they seemed almost magical. Of course they were also the enemy, and Ethan was on no uncertain terms with the fact that if he ever ended up near an Assassin who knew of his heritage, he was as good as dead.

So he kept quiet when the subject came up. Nodding when others threw verbal abuse at them, and shaking his head when someone told of another death by their hands. Keeping his thoughts of "they wouldn't have hurt you if you weren't trying to destroy their home" or "any governor who takes cuts from school board funding to buy a luxury mansion, probably deserves a blade up the Jacksy anyway" to himself.

It wasn't long before they arrived, and Ethan found himself in a chair that was far more comfortable than the one back in his old worthless-grunt housing office. A thick file was sitting on the desk, the Abstergo logo printed on the top, next to the words "subject 17". Ethan looked up to the screens, they were larger than his old ones, and they were much fewer than the head crushing number he was used to dealing with.

The Security Chief took a seat on the desk next to Ethan, the wood cracking under his weight. He picked up the file and began to flip through the pages, reading some of it out loud. "Their bringing in a new subject today, names Desmond miles, apparently this one is special, and His bloodline dates back to the Assassins of Masyaf." The military man's eyes met Ethan's as he added "kinda like you eh, Pureblood..."

Ethan didn't acknowledge the nickname. He had learned to ignore it after many months of living with his co-workers. He just considered it another part of his label as "the spoiled brat." The name had been created partly from the mainstream successes of the Harry Potter franchise, but more from the animus test that good ol' Uncle Alan had run on himself to find the base of his Templar heritage. Turns out that his, (and by extension Ethan's) bloodline dated back to the formation of the Templar knights. Thus the nickname "Pureblood" had been born. Just another reminder of his utter failure at being a Templar.

The Security Chief read out some more of the file, reciting some mundane details. Desmond Miles was 25 years old, (three older than himself) 170 pounds, (he hadn't weighed himself in ages but it sounded comparable) about 6 feet tall, (a few inches taller than him) and up until Abstergo found him, living in America. (He really did miss Denver, stupid satellite accident...) and he was booked for intensive study for the next week, in order to find some important information that was only hinted at in the file. It was likely more to do with those magical apples his family and ancestors have spent their lives hunting.

The file was suddenly dropped back onto the desk, making Ethan jump again. He looked up to see that the blank screens had switched back into life, and were now showing off a panoramic view of three rooms. Not a single corner was left unseen, if a spider walked up a wall on the other side of the room, he would be able to see it.

There was one large room, with the elegant form of a prototype white animus taking up space in the middle, its chilled server banks placed in the corners. A few pieces of furniture scattered the room, a large desk taking up the space on the opposite side, an open laptop and some files sitting on top. The other two rooms were a bedroom and a bathroom, not unlike his room back at the employee dormitories. Vary gray and minimalist, a few books and a desk but nothing else unnecessary, or if you thought about it the other way, nothing a prisoner could use to hurt himself or as a weapon.

Just then, on the other end of the room, the pneumatic doors opened. A hand patted Ethan on the shoulder just a little too forcefully, and his superior turned to leave. "Looks like the subject has arrived. Good luck Rikkin, try not to get too attached, odds are he won't last long." And with that he was gone.

Ethan turned back to the screens where two guards were pushing a stretcher into the room. On top, his body lying slack in what Ethan could tell must have been a drug induced slumber, was what must be Desmond Miles.

He was dressed plainly in a white hoodie and jeans, if Ethan had run into him on the street he wouldn't even have bothered to give him another glance. His hair was very dark brown, almost black, cut short as possible without counting as bald. Ethan raised a hand to his own medium length, half-curled, light brown hair. He had been wondering if he should get it cut, the style looked good on Desmond. The HD screens caught every detail of the subject's face. The shape of his head, the angle of his closed eyes, the half faded scar that crossed his mouth. Ethan found himself biting his lip, but he wasn't sure why.

Just behind the stretcher the head animus researcher Dr. Warren Vidic walked in, his blond female assistant close on his heels. The party soon trouped over to the Animus, where his fellow guards hefted the slack body onto the machine. Aligning his back and head into the proper position on the glowing blue indicators. A glass visor extended over his closed eyes, his body jerked suddenly. Then he lay still once more.

Vidic's assistant, who Ethan now saw was wearing a employee identification card that indicated her name was Lucy, walked over to the monitor attached to the Animus and started typing. Vidic hovering close like a vulture waiting for its shot at a carcass.

Ten moments passed, quiet and still. The clacking of keys, Vidic pacing, a few worried sounding murmurs from Lucy that were ignored by the Doctor. After a time, Ethan leaned back in his seat and relaxed a little, pondering if this experience would be that bad after all… That was until Desmond started writhing around on the flat surface of the Animus, his movements wild and unfocused like he was trying to push something, or someone off of him.

Lucy's tone turned from worried to borderline panicked, but Vidic was adamant to keep Desmond attached to the machine. The animus began to beep wildly and warning indicators flashed. Lucy made another appeal but was shut down. Desmond's features changed to that of someone experiencing a fair bit of pain, and his lips parted in a moan of desperation that made Ethan's heart tinge with sympathy.

The pressure mounted quickly as Desmond's pain increased, and Lucy's requests to stop became more frequent. Ethan found himself leaning forward, his mind racing. Desmond was valuable wasn't he? Surely they weren't going to slaughter him just like that. Vidic kept up his denial, until Lucy insisted that going on would kill the subject. Vidic relented and they begun to bring Desmond's mind out of the machine.

Ethan released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and slumped back in relief as Desmond bolted upright, gasping like he had just survived drowning. Vidic brushed it off, still insisting that he had not just put the subject's life in danger. When Desmond's breath returned to him, he spent his next mouthful of air growling swear words at Vidic. The doctor didn't even flinch. He had seen it all before.

Desmond for his part had begun to find words. He was confused, that part was obvious. Apparently no one had told him anything before they tried to force him into the Animus. He reacted negatively to Vidic's attempts to quiet him, even throwing in a bit of dark sarcasm, which under any other conditions would have brought a smile to Ethan's lips. He changed the screen he was looking at, trying to get a better look at Desmond while Vidic paced. Throwing the word 'Assassin' at Desmond like an insult. He denied it at first, had they gotten the wrong person? No he said "not anymore..." then it dawned, Desmond was a runaway.

Looks like Ethan wasn't the only one who never bought into this war, only he had never had the courage to try to run from it. Vidic's voice bled through the speakers as he tried to calm Desmond, but sadly his preferred method of calming included death threats. Desmond didn't know he had it, but they needed it, and they would get it.

When Desmond looked up again thare was this look on his face, the one of a man who had no choice. He didn't even answer Vidic, but the doctor didn't need words. He instructed Desmond to lie back down, and slowly, the defeated Assassin complied. The glass slid back into place, Lucy and Vidic stepped closer. They talked to him, giving the rundown of the animus. Vidic going out of his way to make Desmond seem stupid for not understanding. Lucy was a little more hospitable, explaining what had gone wrong the first time and what they would be working towards. Then she lunched the tutorial program and Desmond went slack again.

* * *

><p>Two hours later and Ethan was board, he had already read through the file he was given on Desmond but there wasn't too much new information besides the details of his escape from the Assassin hideaway, at the age of sixteen no less. When Ethan was sixteen he was playing GameCube games and whining about his math homework.<p>

He watched the screens half-heartedly behind a game of Tetris he was playing on his phone. Putting it down quickly as the trance that had been affecting the room he was watching slowly lifted. Lucy pulled Desmond out of the animus, much to Vidic's annoyance. A few heated words were said as Desmond sat up stiffly. Vidic pulled Lucy aside to talk in private. Ethan didn't have a view of the room they walked into, so instead he watched Desmond as he extricated himself from the Animus.

So this was what an Assassin looked like. After all that speculation and footage of men in long white robes killing hundreds of armed guards, this man looked… frighteningly normal. He could have walked right passed this guy, not knowing he was an Assassin till his guts splattered the pavement. No wonder they were so dangerous. Still, Desmond had said it himself, he wasn't an Assassin anymore. He didn't do anything to be here besides have an extensive blood line.

Ethan was always told he was too sympathetic, it was one of the reasons he was written out of the main family line. There was no room for a compassionate Templar, especially towards Assassins. Looking at Desmond, it was hard to see how anyone couldn't feel bad about this situation. In fact Lucy seemed to be thinking around the same lines, repeatedly throwing herself between Vidic and Desmond. Ethan couldn't blame her, he had seen all of ten minutes of this guy (minus the time he spent flat on his back, in the animus or otherwise) and he already knew he liked Desmond. It was hard to put his finger on why exactly.

Desmond was up now, going for a short walk around the room. Looking at things, checking out his surroundings, maybe even checking for a way to escape… Ethan leaned closer, realizing he should be watching. Like the guy or not, if he somehow escaped it would mean a world of trouble for him.

Desmond looked at the furniture for a moment, walked by the desk, and tried to look out the window but the blinding sun shining off nearby buildings made it difficult. He even walked over to the animus servers, marveling a little at the cool fog that touched his ankles as he walked passed.

Ethan found himself staring, maybe it was the last few hours of inaction but he couldn't seem to take his eyes off the other man. His gaze following Desmond from screen to screen without even thinking about it. The way he walked, slowly and purposefully, his footsteps light and almost soundless despite the echoing nature of the empty room… it was vary distracting.

After a quick poke around what would soon be his room, Desmond wandered into his bathroom. As his eyes switched screens, Ethan suddenly realized that as part of his job as a security guard he would be monitoring all Desmond's "activities" in the bathroom. Ethan's heart did a little flip in his chest as he pondered sitting here watching while Desmond took a shower.

But then Desmond did something that took Ethan's mind off of his second-hand embarrassment. He stepped up on top of the counter, pressing an ear to the vent. After a moment, Ethan figured out that he must be listening to the conversation in the next room. "Cunning little Assassin, I wonder if they're saying anything interesting" Ethan mused resting his head in his hand.

After a moment Desmond stepped down quickly, walking back into the main room just in time for Vidic to send him to bed like a parent with a difficult child. Desmond ignored him, and the doctor left for the night, leaving him and Lucy. Ethan listened quietly to the two talk, curious as she seemed to be about the new test subject.

Part of what Desmond told her resonated with him. Unappeasable parents who informed you of your place in this war at an early age, and pushed you to be the perfect weapon against the enemy. The only difference was he was taught in the skills for business, leadership, and control, while Desmond was trained to kill. No, that was wrong, there was one other difference. Desmond was strong. He found a way out, while Ethan just let himself fall through the cracks. Desmond earned his freedom, he had lost it.

But they were both in the same place now, under the heal of Abstergo. Forced to perform in a way that benefits the leader Templars or be squashed like a bug. Except they would never kill Ethan, but Desmond… he was disposable.

Lucy was talking about it now, trying to explain to Desmond just how fucked he really was. He had been careful, but nothing escaped Abstergo's eyes for long. Somewhere in his mind he noted that Desmond drove a motorcycle, damn this guy was cool…

Lucy snubbed him after that, no doubt scared to talk too much about Abstergo. Heck he didn't blame her. He would have been scared to, even being the spoiled brat didn't save you from his uncle's anger. Especially if you leaked secrets.

Desmond walked off to his room, and Ethan followed with his eyes. The door beeped behind him as it locked, much to Desmond's dismay. After a moment the Assassin slumped down on the bed, but he didn't sleep just yet. It took another hour before Desmond settled down, at first he just sat there, most likely thinking. Ethan could only guess what about, but it was unlikely to be happy things. Part of him wished he could do something for Desmond. Anything to keep his mind off of his captivity, and even worse the looming threat of being used and disposed of hanging over his head.

But Ethan could only watch, and at least Desmond didn't look to miserable. After a time he got up to look at the books, toss pencils at the ceiling, make paper airplanes. He even took a shower after he ran out of things to do. Ethan carefully averting his eyes, except for that one comparative male glance at his package. Turns out Assassins are well endowed.

Desmond crashed soon after, pulling on his clothes and falling asleep on top of the covers. Ethan watched him sleep for a time, counting the rising and falling of his chest. He got to about one hundred and fifty before his head dropped into the comfortable pillow of his folded arms, and he nodded away at his desk.

A/N

Expect the next bit tomorrow, like I mentioned before it's already written. I just broke it up into parts to prevent mid-editing suicide. Also the pacing of the story works is better with a little suspense. (Yes I'm mean, get over it.)


	2. Courtship

Part 2 - Courtship 

_Ethan couldn't breathe, his body pressed firmly against the wall, trapped between it and the Assassin pinning him to it. Windows shaped like Templar crosses let in a stream of light that fell over one side of Desmond's body, making the pure white material of his hoodie almost glow. His brown eyes stared straight into Ethan's blue ones, almost like he was trying to read his intentions._

_Ethan looked back, he didn't have much room to speak with Desmond's weight on his chest but he gave it a try "I'm not like them, I'm not going to hurt you" he grunted, not braking eye contact with the Assassin to prove his words were genuine._

_Desmond smirked, as if the idea of this little Templar guard hurting him was preposterous, which to be fair was actually kind of accurate. He backed off a bit, letting Ethan have enough room to speak but still close enough that he could stop him easily if he got violent, and also close enough that he could still feel the warmth of Desmond's body heat._

_Now that the fear for his life had abated, Ethan was aware of something else. He was tense and excited, almost like he was expecting something. He shivered a little bit under Desmond and that smirk returned to the Assassins lips. He leaned closer, and Ethan reflexively dug his fingernails into the soft cotton of his hoodie. Desmond's lips were warm as he softly kissed his forehead, before leaning down to meet his-_

* * *

><p>"I told you, fast asleep like a little baby" Mark scoffed, prodding Ethan's shoulder with the tip of his baton. Leon frowned in return "well wake him up then." He suggested gesturing vaguely at the snoring Templar. Mark grunted as he went over the possible methods. "I got it, let's try that thing from Inception…"<p>

The chair Ethan had been sitting in made a metallic and plastic cracking sound as it hit the carpeted floor. Meanwhile Ethan himself made more of a dull thump and bang as his head connected with the ground, followed quickly by a cry of pain and rustle of movement as two hands shot up to cradle the back of his skull.

"See I told you, the sensation of falling wakes you up instantly" Mark proclaimed, arrogantly ignoring the cursing coming from the injured Ethan. "I don't know, I think that hitting the floor helps too..." Leon mused, setting the chair back up and taking up the spot. Mark shook his head and would have argued the point, but he had noticed the furious gaze the now slightly recovered Ethan was giving him from his place on the floor.

Mark scowled back, "don't give me that look uncle's boy." He growled aiming a kick at Ethan to force him to get to his feet. "You know sleeping at the monitors would get anyone else fired, but those rules don't apply to the little pureblood. So get off your ass and go have your catnaps somewhere else."

Ethan gathered what was left of his pride and did just that. Stepping out of the office, rubbing the back of his neck to soften the crick it had gotten after his unplanned snooze. Mark walked out behind him, no doubt on his way back to his plush second-in-command workspace. Before they parted ways the night Security Chief decided to throw one last jab at the retreating Ethan. "And if I catch you sleeping on the job again, I'll find other methods of dealing with you, got it?"

Ethan didn't acknowledge him, he locked eyes with the nearest diverging hallway and walked towards it purposefully, waiting till he had a wall between him and Mark before he let his guard down. He spotted a couch about halfway down the hallway, next to some armchairs and a large plasma TV relaying Abstergo's private network. Meeting times, changes in policies, events, that kind of stuff.

He slumped down on the stuffed cushions, taking his cell phone out of his pocket and glancing at the time, it was just passed one. So it seemed like his shift was from six o'clock to one in the morning. He added that up in his head and determined that there must be three others who were in charge of monitoring Desmond. Him, Leon, and someone else…

Desmond… Ethan repeated the name to himself quietly. Now that he was away from the other guards and recovered from his rude awakening, he finally had a moment to realize what he had been dreaming of. Desmond pinning him to a wall, like he was about to kill him, but then… a tingling feeling crossed his lips as he imagined Desmond kissing him. He shivered again, and Ethan could have sworn he could hear his own heartbeat pounding away in his chest.

Ethan had feelings for a few other males before, mostly stemming from a few all-boys private school experiences. It was number twelve on the list of secrets that he would rather not have his family find out about… but this, this was bad. It was Just his luck to fall for an Assassin. All that time spent pitying and marveling at them, how could he not see this coming.

Worst of all, this Assassin- Ethan had to stop for a moment but the idea was already there and it wasn't going away. Desmond was a test subject, and the longer he remained in Abstergo's care, the less likely he was to wake up the next morning. Ethan buried his head in his hands, He needed time to think about this...

* * *

><p>As it turned out, Ethan did have time. Lots, and lots, and lots, of time. Eight hours every day in fact.<p>

His next few shifts were as slow as they were exhilarating and slightly painful when Ethan wasn't able to push the short-term nature of these circumstances to the back of his mind. It was interesting how quickly he had become connected to someone he had by all rights never met.

His time spent observing Desmond's daily activities had added a few odd quirks to the way he handled himself. Like how He got into the habit of bringing his dinner with him to the office, because it seemed that the only time he was hungry was when Desmond ate. Or how He would drink coffee while he watched Desmond sleep, trusting the caffeine to stop him from drifting off as he watched the Assassin stir peacefully in his slumber.

He wasn't watching all the time, but it seemed like with every day that passed Desmond would spend longer and longer in the Animus. Emerging from his odd sleepless coma when his mind grew tired of the constant stimulation. Then he would have a brief chat with Lucy, who was gradually informing him about Abstergo and the Templars. It was almost startling how little Desmond knew, but then he did leave that life vary young and that kind of information about Abstergo wasn't exactly public knowledge.

After that he took his shower, Ethan had to turn that monitor off now to stop himself from ogling Desmond like a pervert. Sexy body or not, it still felt wrong. Then after that the tense hours before Desmond settled down got underway. He paced around the room, sometimes threw things, he was board and angry. It was almost like watching a lion trapped in a cage that was far too small for it.

Ethan wished he could be there to comfort Desmond. Reach out to him and take his hand to stop his pacing, then pull him back to the bed telling him everything was going to be alright, even if he knew it wasn't. Then Desmond would push him down onto the soft sheets, and Ethan would let him have anything he wanted. Just as long as it took his mind off whatever made him so upset. Desmond always got to sleep eventually, but it was still vexing to watch, and it seemed to get worse every night. And Ethan would always find himself worrying about Desmond near constantly when he wasn't at the monitors keeping an eye on him.

Lost in thoughts like these, Ethan wandered down the hallway. His food, coffee thermos, and a Play station Portable (for when Desmond was in the Animus) tucked into the bag slung over his shoulder. He was just about to report in for his fourth shift since he had been reassigned.

However it seemed fate had other plans for him tonight. No sooner had he passed the Security Chief's office, a bark of "Rikkin! Where in the Sam hill do you think you're going?" stopped him in his tracks. Ethan turned to see the elephantine man who was fixing him with a suspicious glare, and Ethan looked back blankly. "To my post sir?" He tried innocently, but the Security Chief was having none of it. "Nice guess cadet, but the security system is down for maintenance today. All personnel have been allocated foot patrol duty."

Ethan was stunned for a moment, and it must have shown on his face because the ex-military man sighed deeply and asked, "Let me guess, Mark didn't tell you?" Ethan shook his head that he didn't and the larger man nodded in understanding. "Here I have a few extra access passes, just get your butt down to the animus labs and forget this ever happened okay?" he offered a card to Ethan, which he took gratefully. He quickly switched directions and walked back the way he came. Only realizing then that he had no idea where the labs were located. He turned back around but the Security Chief was gone already. "Shit..."

* * *

><p>It was just about eight o'clock when Ethan's feet begun to hurt. He had been walking around from room to room near constantly, and he was never one for strenuous exercise. He moved calmly through the conference room a flashlight in-hand, the little ball of light bouncing with every step. Stopping when he did as he paused to punch in the code for the door on the other side of the room.<p>

Ethan took the first few steps into animus lab two, suddenly on edge despite that fact that it wasn't his first trip through the room tonight. He glanced over to the door leading to seventeen's cell and he couldn't help but wonder if Desmond was asleep yet. He hoped he was, being so close but unable to help him sleep would be very difficult. Ethan shook his head, deciding that he deserved a brake, and he might as well take it in this lab. He sat down on one of the chairs, switching off his flash light closing his eyes for a moment, listening to the quiet hum of the Animus.

'Beep, beep beeeeep'

Two eyes opened slowly, and Ethan sat back up, His gaze fixing on the door to Desmond's cell. He could have sworn he herd- the door hissed and opened. The security guard nearly gasped but caught it just in time. He slumped down behind the chair, trying to slink back into the shadows but not so far that he couldn't see when Desmond Miles himself walked out into the room.

Ethan's body froze, his grip on the plush chair tightening 'till his knuckles turned white. He hadn't ever expected to come face to face with the Assassin. Sure he dreamt about it, fantasized about it, but he didn't think it would ever happen.

When Desmond was just an image on the computer screen, he was distant, almost fictional, but now that he was looking at him as a real human being. One that he could see, smell, or touch... he seemed so much more real. Ethan felt like a teenage girl who was getting to meet her idol. Thrilled, frightened, stunned… And like that teenage girl, He would have loved nothing more than to run up to Desmond and tackle him. However real life didn't work like that and he had to remember that Desmond could just as easily kill him as return his hug. For now it didn't look like he had been noticed, which was good because he didn't think he could move if he tried.

Desmond glanced around the room cautiously, and for a moment his eyes were fixed right on Ethan's hiding spot. His heart skipped a beat, and the thoughts that had been running through his mind like cars on a formula one race track, stopped mid-lap. Then Desmond's eyes wandered, and the race kicked into life again.

He made his way up to the animus gradually, like he was preoccupied with something. Lost in his thoughts maybe? Desmond seemed to do a lot of that. He reached the machine and traced his fingers over the glossy plastic coating and glowing indigo light.

Then he turned around suddenly, putting his back to the animus and looking straight at Ethan, his eyes reflecting aggression and suspicion. "I can see you hiding." He announced, his tone echoing the emotions in his eyes. "So if you were going to try a sneak attack, you've failed." Slowly, stiffly, Ethan stood. His mind so preoccupied he barely registered his own movement.

A moment of silence passed. Desmond staring him down, Ethan unable to do anything else beside look back blankly. Finally, Desmond spoke again "Aren't you going to call your Templar buddies?" he asked disgustedly "-Or are they already coming.." he realized, looking around himself quickly as if he could have missed a platoon of back-up entering the room.

"No, I wouldn't tell them..." Ethan answered before his better sense could stop him. His voice coming back much quieter than he would have liked. Desmond's suspicious glare didn't waver one bit, and Ethan faltered. "I don't even think I have any way of doing that actually" he admitted, "not that I would… " he couldn't think of anything else after that.

"Forgive me if I don't take your word for it" Desmond scoffed, but he did seem to loosen up a little, relaxing his fighting stance and leaning a little on the animus." you're a security guard aren't you, isn't it your job to keep me from y'know escaping? "

There was that dry sense of humor again, Ethan almost smiled but he knew that in the current situation it would just make him look insane. He simply replied to Desmond as honestly as he could, without talking his ear off anyway. "Yes, but not everyone likes doing their job… Especially when their job includes kidnapping people"

Desmond nodded, and Ethan had the feeling that he had won a point, but Desmond was still not completely placated and he showed it with his next question. "Then what exactly prompted you to work for Abstergo?" Ethan's shoulders dropped a little, taking a moment to find a way to sum it up so Desmond would understand. "It's the family business" he offered not meeting Desmond's eyes as he added "working here wasn't optional."

"So you're a Templar?" Desmond realized, looking Ethan over again, as if he expected him to look any different now that his heritage was exposed. "Yes... and you're an Assassin" Ethan responded, but without the surprise in his voice.

Desmond flinched at the word Assassin, whatever force that had been fueling his aggression suddenly leaving him. He slumped against the Animus, the brown eyes that had been piercing into Ethan with the intensity of an eagle eyeing it's pray, glanced away and looked to the floor instead. "Funny, I don't feel much like one..." he murmured, probably getting lost in the memories of his childhood that had seemed so distant, until he had been kidnapped by the enemy he didn't even believe existed.

"And I don't feel much like a Templar ..." Ethan echoed, his heart aching a bit in sympathy for Desmond. He didn't know it, but Ethan knew exactly how he was feeling, and even if there was no real way to fix it, maybe...

"How about you explain that one to me?" Desmond suddenly offered, pushing himself away from the animus and taking a few steps towards him. Surprised, Ethan didn't answer for a moment. Some part of him unwilling to believe that the other actually cared enough to want to hear about his life. Sure, he had imagined getting to talk it over with him. After all, he was probably the only one in this messed up world who would be able to really understand...

"It's a long story…" Ethan frowned, some part of him still unwilling to burden Desmond with his troubles. After all, he wasn't being held against his will... well not in the same way… but still. "It's not like I have anywhere I need to be." Desmond shrugged and this time Ethan did smile a bit.

* * *

><p>It was just about midnight. Moon light was streaming in from the windows just behind Vidic's empty desk. It covered most of the room with its comforting half-light, but the rays didn't touch the two men who were sitting beside one another on the cool glass floor, their backs against the Animus.<p>

Ethan was leaning on Desmond a little, but the other man didn't seem to mind. They had been talking to each other for a long time now, their voices echoing a little in the empty laboratory. Ethan had even surprised himself by how much he shared with Desmond. Once he had started talking, it had opened the flood gates. Before he knew it he was baring his heart to the assassin, sharing things with Desmond that he had kept to himself for years.

That's not to say that Desmond didn't have his share of things to tell him, and Ethan listened closely to every word. He almost broke down at one point, when Desmond talked about his family. The image of his mother's disappointed face, when he failed yet another of the advanced classes meant to turn him into the perfect world leader, seemed so much more real when Desmond recounted the disappointment of his own mother, on the days he came in under his perfect time for the latest obstacle course… But Desmond was good at putting those dark jokes into his stories, and the feelings of grief and loss never lasted too long before Ethan was smiling and chuckling at the little comments he would add.

Things did get awkward at one point though, when Ethan had to explain what exactly his job was and how he knew so much about Desmond's life. The look Desmond gave him once he told him almost made Ethan want to melt away into the floor, and even his assurances that he would always turn away if Desmond was doing anything private didn't quite dissipate Desmond's glare.

At one point Ethan even offered Desmond his coffee. After all, the thrill of who he was actually talking to left him far from needing it, and Desmond probably hadn't had any since he had been locked up. Ethan would still remember the prickle of happiness in his chest when the other accepted it while he was walking to work the next morning.

They hadn't just talked about the family though, that was just the hardest part of the conversation. It was almost amazing how two men, born as members of opposing sides of a thousand year long war could be sitting together like this, and Ethan had never hated the conflict as much as he did now. Even if it could be said that he would have never have met Desmond otherwise.

But hanging over everything was the looming threat of the morning, Ethan knew that if he didn't report back someone would come looking for him. He didn't know what would happen to Desmond if he was found outside of his cell, never mind what kind of penalty there was for fraternizing with the prisoners. "Desmond..." he mumbled, prompting the other to look up from the thermos lid full of coffee he had just finished, "yha?"

Ethan open his mouth, but the words got stuck, because he realized that tomorrow he would be put back on his normal shift behind the monitors. This was likely the last time he would get to be near the real Desmond, where he could touch, smell… kiss him… Ethan pushed himself up a little, turning so he was facing Desmond. The other man looked back at him curiously, Ethan's left hand was still clutching his hoodie and the look in the other's eyes was conflicted, like someone trying to talk themselves into jumping off a cliff. Part of Desmond's mind registered how close they were right now. The brim of Ethan's hat was almost touching his forehead.

Desmond didn't even flinch when Ethan's lips were pressed to his. He had been able to tell the moment he met Ethan that he was no good at hiding his feelings. The slightly awkward way he talked to him, his willingness to share, and even more the way he listened. Leaning on him, the brief shiver Ethan gave when he brushed his arm, and most telling, the look of longing in his eyes.

Even now Ethan was tense against him, ready to run if he was rejected, just waiting to be pushed away. Desmond waited only a moment, but it felt right, even if they hadn't known each other that long. It was so easy to wrap his arms around Ethan and pull him closer, feeling how the other tensed then calmed. His heartbeat like a jackhammer in his chest, so that even Desmond could feel it.

The cup Desmond been holding clattered to the glass floor, but neither heard it. Ethan didn't even think anymore, everything he did was on pure instinct. His arms found their way around Desmond's neck, his head tilting a little bit as Desmond returned his kiss. His world completely reduced to the warm body holding him so close, the movement of lips, and the taste of Desmond on his tongue.

Somehow he ended up on his back, Desmond pinning him down. Ethan didn't even try to fight him for dominance, It felt good having Desmond on top of him. Then Desmond's tongue slid passed his lips and Ethan squirmed in delight. His tongue met Desmond's and he could taste the coffee he had given to him, the perfect mix of sugar and flavoring.

A pulse of pure want ripped through Ethan's body, stronger then he had ever felt. The simple kiss letting loose the fire of lust that he had refused to acknowledge was tied to his crush on the Assassin. He needed him so vary, vary, badly it physically hurt. The kisses were only making it worse, and it was getting to be more than Ethan could bear.

Ignoring the screaming of every fiber of his body he pushed Desmond away, before he got to the point where he wouldn't be able to stop himself from tearing the other's clothes off. The hurt look in Desmond's eyes almost made him want to throw up from the heart ache, but somehow he held himself back.

"Desmond I can't…" he explained trying to convey how much it was hurting him to have to leave. "They will come looking for me soon, and they can't see you out of your cell..." Desmond seemed to understand, and Ethan was allowed to sit back up. He grabbed his backpack and quickly put it together, glancing at his phone to see that he was already ten minutes late.

"The next shift has already started." He conveyed, "Normally we don't patrol this area but the cameras are down." Ethan slung his backpack over his shoulder, but then stopped for a moment. Sliding it off and digging around in it for a moment till he found his PSP. "You always look so board at night, this may help..." he offered, handing the game system over to Desmond. Ignoring the Assassin's slight awkwardness at being given such an expensive thing. "Just don't use it until after your Animus session, that's when my shift starts..." Ethan added, turning to leave.

He didn't even get two steps before he was stopped. "I'm going to see you again right?" Desmond asked, no doubt realizing that Ethan being here was a temporary arrangement. "I…don't know." The security guard admitted, unable to force himself to turn around and look Desmond in the eyes. "I promise that if there is anything I can do, I will come back…. but it's not my choice…" with that he forced himself forward, making sure not to look back.

A/N

Sorry if this chapter felt a little rushed, getting these two together was harder than I expected and I have a lot of ideas to cover. Please forgive me for this small breach in Desmond's character. Also this may have already been obvious, but if anyone is expecting Ethan to go insane and rape Desmond… it's not going to happen, I'm sorry... I know it's traditional to have mean Templars, but I was hoping to do something else with this particular story.


	3. Together

Part 3 - Sex

The next night found Desmond lying on his bed, casually fiddled with the little black buttons on the PSP Ethan had given him. He hadn't turned it on yet because he had a lot on his mind at the moment, and distraction didn't seem like the best way of dealing with it just yet. However he didn't want to seem ungrateful and giving himself something meaningless to do with his fingers while he thought seemed to help.

The Assassins had made a rescue attempt today, and Desmond was still unsure what to make of it. He had never seen himself as that important in the great scheme of things. He was just an average guy, with an average (if secretive) life, with perhaps a not so everyday heritage.

Abstergo wanted him for his ancestors, not him in particular, anyone descended from Altaïr would do. They had 16 subjects before him. He was just fresh blood, but the Assassins... why would they risk so many lives on one guy, especially one who was technically a traitor. Were they trying to save him because he was born an Assassin? Or was it just a side effect of stopping Abstergo from finding out whatever it was they were hunting through Altaïr's life for.

He didn't even bother thinking about what may have happen to his parents. Lucy told him they were probably fine but… Desmond slid the game system back under his bed and sat up, deciding he needed a walk to clear his head. He stood up, stretched, and walked over to the door of his cell, in-putting the code and letting the door slide open.

He took a step outside, his eye brows rising when he noticed the slumped form of an Abstergo guard sitting on the floor near his cell door. The guard looked up, his dull blue eyes meeting Desmond's. The Assassin's didn't betray a hint of emotion, simply crossing his arms and waiting to see if the other had anything to say.

"They didn't take my card key away…" Ethan finally murmured, as if that explained everything. "I can see that" Desmond observed, making it obvious that that wasn't the answer he was looking for.

This was another little problem Desmond needed to decide how to handle. Ethan was a bit odd in his own right, he showed up out of nowhere only to throw himself at Desmond's feet without a second thought. Although it was disconcerting at first, after hearing a little of his life Desmond had been able to piece a few things together about this Templar.

They did have something in common at the heart of it all, they were both trapped in the middle of this war, but while he had found some escape in his travels and explorations since then, Ethan had been locked up all his life, his lineage fully explained to him and no effort put to defusing the weight this put on his heart.

But that wasn't the main problem, because somewhere in that head of his, Ethan had convinced himself he had found a soul mate in Desmond. In his mind he was the main character in his own romance novel, and Desmond was prince charming.

However Desmond hadn't pushed him away last night and he knew why. True, Ethan was a bit delusional and a little naïve, but his heart was in the right place and Desmond knew he would have trouble just pushing him away. When you're wrapped in this war of espionage, betrayal, and death someone who was so genuine was hard to forget.

He was kind of like a puppy, sitting there quiet and shy, like he had done something bad. Loyal to his master no matter the cost. It wasn't healthy, but if you treated him right he could smarten up, and puppy love was still better than being alone, especially when death was always looking over your shoulder.

He already knew what Ethan had come to see him for, and although the other was ready to give up anything he had if Desmond bothered asking, the Assassin needed him to ask for it first. It had to be his choice, not just another bid to please the one he thought he loved. So far Ethan had been silent, but the tension that was building up inside him was beginning to show, and something had to give soon. He wasn't a very outgoing individual, but Desmond had already seen that when it came down to it, Ethan would follow his heart at any cost.

"Desmond I…" Ethan suddenly blurted, getting lost after only the second word. He cursed under his breath at his slip up and Desmond almost rolled his eyes, but he didn't want to add to the fear of rejection that was already plaguing the younger man. After a moment Ethan tried again, "I don't know if you feel the same way or any-" Another string of curses, at lease he almost got to a sentence this time. "I mean we, kinda did yesterday but-"

Desmond kneeled down then, reaching out to Ethan's chin. Lifting his head up till their eyes met, leaning forward to leave the softest of kisses on his lips. Then another, a little firmer this time. It was like a wall between them had been shattered. Suddenly Ethan was curling up against Desmond, like he was the most comfortable thing in the world.

This time when Desmond released the other's lips and waited for Ethan to ask, he got a satisfactory answer. The young Templar nuzzled into Desmond's hoodie clad shoulder and whispered, "I really… want you...I..." he didn't finish, but it was what Desmond wanted. "Are you sure?" he asked, while running his hands down Ethan's back. "Fuck yes.." he responded his conviction slowly retuning now that he had been given a taste of what he was craving.

Desmond couldn't help but think there was something karmatic about fucking an Abstergo guard in his Abstergo cell on his Abstergo bed. Kinda like a big middle finger to the whole damned company… but thinking like that was not vary fair to Ethan. This wasn't about Assassins, or Templars or any corrupt Drug Company. So the first order of business was getting rid of that uniform Ethan was wearing, and along with it, every last logo that claimed him as company property.

The hat went first, even before they made it to the bed, letting loose a few locks of messy but recently cleaned light brown hair. Without the black combat boots Ethan's feet seemed much smaller and less likely to be stomping on anything that got in their way. Desmond couldn't even begin to tell you half of the things that were on the combat belt, only that he 'accidently' threw that part of Ethan's outfit away the hardest, and that he may have smiled as it hit the wall with a satisfying thud.

The buttons on his shirt popped one by one, the chest under them rising and falling as he tried to keep calm, Desmond undressing him at his own leisurely pace. It had been a little while since Desmond had seen another man actually blush, but is was hardly unexpected from a guy like Ethan, especially when you were unzipping his pants.

The Assassin sat back on his bed, letting his eyes wander over the ocean of pale skin He had uncovered. He couldn't help but think that Ethan was really cute under all of that. Not to say what one was wearing mattered that much, but now that he was out of his uniform his looks matched his personality. He had the kind of fair skin that came from staying inside most of his life. He wasn't muscular but not exactly frail. He certainly looked like someone who got most of his exercise from walking up the stairs every morning.

He was sitting with his legs crossed, eyes mostly looking away in embarrassment, but switching back to Desmond every few seconds. Obviously eagerly waiting for whatever came next. He was also favoring his right shoulder, almost like he was trying to hide it. Desmond already knew why. He had noticed the little red cross, stained under the skin at the back of his shoulder blade, when he had been kissing the younger's neck. It looked about four years old and was more than likely part of the family tradition.

Desmond unzipped his hoodie next, pulling it off over his head and resting it next to him on the bed. As soon as he did, and as expected, Ethan's eyes strayed to his forearm and the black lines winding up his arm from his wrist to just under his elbow. Ethan sat up a little and Desmond offered his arm, letting him trace some of the lines with his fingers.

"Like it?" Desmond asked, even though he could already tell from the reaction that Ethan was already found of it. He nodded a little as he followed one line all the way up from his wrist. "It's beautiful" he admitted, beginning to add "I have-"before he remembered he was hiding the cross from the Assassin.

Desmond's hands found Ethan's hips and he pulled the other into his lap. He slid one hand up Ethan's back, resting over the mark on his shoulder. "I know" he murmured, feeling the other slump against him as he realized what Desmond meant. "Normally I don't like to suggest others get tattoos." Desmond started, giving Ethan's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "But you should get something else to balance that one out. Tattoos should be expressions of individuality, not a secondary birthmark. It's your body and you can do what you like with it."

Desmond almost missed the little grin that crossed Ethan's lips before he scooted forwards a little in his lap, sitting back down so his naked backside was rubbing the hardening bulge in Desmond's pants. "I think I already am…"

Desmond made a pleased sounding noise somewhere between a hum and a hiss. Ethan's fingers found the lip of Desmond's shirt, and the Assassin let him pull it over his head, revealing Desmond's slightly more muscular chest. Ethan's fingertips brushed the now bare skin, giving a startled gasp as the arm that was resting on his back suddenly pulled him closer, and he was pressed flush against Desmond's chest. He was warmer than Ethan had expected, and he ended up wrapping his own arms around Desmond's back, resting his head on the other's shoulder.

Just as Ethan was set on naming this his new favorite place to be, the click of a belt buckle reminded him that thare were other things that needed his attention. The world tilted, and Ethan ended up on his back, Desmond's hips in-between his thighs. The Assassin leaned down, and Ethan felt a tongue lapping at his collar bone. His body flexed from the odd tingling feeling of being licked, his hips bucking up to grind against Desmond's.

Two strong hands found his thighs and pushed them back to the soft surface of the bed. Desmond made that odd humming sound again as he adjusted his grip, using his thumbs to massage the sensitive spot on the inside of Ethan's thighs. A soft moan came from Ethan, who was having a hard time thinking straight with Desmond's fingers so close to his entrance.

However he was intact enough to remember one very important thing. "Desmond.." he mumbled reaching down to take hold of one of his wrists. "Can you check my shirt pocket?" Ethan received a confused glance, but thankfully Desmond indulged him. He sat up little and scanned the floor, finding the shirt lying at the foot of one of the side tables.

He moved forward a bit, unlocking their thighs, but continuing to straddle Ethan as he reached forward. Ethan lifted his head a little, his hair brushing Desmond's chest as the other man leaned over him. Curiously he glanced down, his heart skipping a beat when he saw Desmond's hard cock protruding proudly from his pants. That definitely looked smaller when he was sitting behind a monitor.

Totally unaware of the show he was giving the man under him, Desmond had found the aforementioned pocket. "Smart kid.." he murmured when he recognized the bottle of lube. He felt Ethan shift under him, and was about to look down to see what he was doing, when a pair of warm lips wrapped around his shaft. Desmond grunted, taken aback little by the enthusiastic way Ethan had gone at him. He was fairly inexperienced, only able to take about half the shaft into his mouth before backing off in fear of choking, but he made up for it with furtive licks and the generous use of saliva.

Desmond shifted his weight onto his elbows, resting his head on top of his forearms and looking upside-down at Ethan. Glancing up, He locked eyes with Desmond and grumbled "mmm only three years younger than you.." around the cock in his mouth, obviously peeved at the 'kid' comment for earlier. Desmond almost laughed, but it came out closer to a moan as Ethan closed a hand around the base of his cock to complement his mouth's eager sucking.

"Oh fuck Ethan, you sure don't take any prisoners do you…" Desmond muttered as he felt the younger's obliging tongue circling the head of his cock. Ethan shivered under him, something about the way Desmond said his name with that hint of a groan in his voice had set loose another pang of lust. He tried to quench it by taking Desmond deeper into his mouth, but the noises he drew from the Assassin only made him more impatient. Similarly, Desmond's arms were beginning to hurt from holding himself up over Ethan, and the pain was getting to be more than a little uncomfortable. Slowly he pulled his hips away from the other's lips, settling back into his preferred place between Ethan's legs.

It only took one look at the younger to see what kind of state he was in. his eyes were half lidded, a little bit of saliva dripping out of the corner of his mouth. If his hair had been messy before, now it was a straight up cluster fuck. Desmond took the liberty of reaching out and tussling the brunette strands, like he was patting a puppy on the head for doing a good job.

The needy look he got in return forced a grin to his lips, as well as convinced him to hurry up and scratch the itch that was obviously driving Ethan wild. Desmond took one of the younger's thighs into his hand lifting it up into the right position. "This may feel a little cold at first" Desmond warned as he poured the clear liquid form the lube bottle he was still clutching onto his fingers.

Ethan's eyes were open now, his teeth biting into his lip as he watched Desmond's fingers closely, knowing exactly where they were going and trying not to worry too much about it. He nodded to show he understood, and to his credit only flinched a little when his entrance was prodded. A sharp hiss passed Ethan's lips as Desmond slid a few fingers into him, and Desmond could feel how tight the muscles were around his fingers, and knew he was going to have to take a few moments preparing him.

Desmond's fingers were cool and slick inside him, and Ethan's first reaction was to clench around the intrusion, but according to some hurried male on male sex 'research' he knew that he needed to be as loose as possible for when Desmond entered him. He took a few deep breaths and tried, just for a moment, to let everything go, not think of the mechanics and accept the fact he was about to have sex with Desmond. The thoughts made his skin heat up, but they didn't make him want to tense up or shy away.

Ethan rocked his hips onto Desmond's fingers, taking the digits to the knuckle, a soft whimper accompanying the addition of a third. His body staying slack as his mind drifted. He may have not been able to do much for Desmond, he couldn't give him back his freedom or stop the experiments that were being performed on him... but this, this is what he could do. He could make him feel better, even if just for a little while. Little things that he could give, like the coffee and the PSP, or at the moment, himself.

The slow movements of Desmond's fingers were beginning to be not enough. Ethan's thoughts may have relaxed him but they also sparked the familiar craving in his stomach, that hungry clawing need to be filled. "Desmond…." Ethan murmured, giving the Assassin a look that clearly begged for more. However Desmond only shook his head and replied "not just yet, you need to be a little looser first, I don't want to hurt you"

Ethan accepted this, but not without a little whine of protest that was cut short by the forth finger entering his body. Desmond leaned down a little, locking lips with Ethan. His free hand found the younger's cheek tilting his head and slipping his tongue through Ethan's open lips. Tasting the back of Ethan's teeth as he explored his mouth.

Ethan almost felt like he had melted into the mattress, and that time had lost any meaning, But then Desmond had pulled back, his fingers sliding out of Ethan's now well prepared backside. Knowing what was coming next the younger braced himself.

After a few longs seconds of nothing, he opened one eye a little, to see what Desmond was doing. To his dismay the Assassin was just looking at him again, this odd look in his eye that Ethan couldn't quite place. He was pulled up into Desmond's lap once more, the Assassin's hardness brushed his stomach and for a moment Ethan wondered how it was all going to fit inside him. Then warm cotton was draped over his shoulders, and it took a moment for Ethan to realize it was Desmond's hoodie. He was encouraged to put his arms into the sleeves, but the zipper remained open. Before he could ask why, he was back lying on the mattress.

Ethan gave Desmond a confused look, as if to ask why he had bothered with that. Not that he minded, the garment was very comfortable and smelled just like its owner. Desmond shrugged, "you look good in normal clothes" he explained, reaching forward the pull the hood off of Ethan's head. "Perfect" Desmond grinned, adding a teasing "now where were we?" Leaning back over the younger.

The slick fingers that had been inside him only moments ago, took hold of the side of Ethan's waist to hold him still. He faintly heard the now familiar sound of the lube bottle cap opening, then after a few painfully long moments, Desmond's cock tip, dripping with Ethan's saliva and a little extra lube, prodded him. Ethan didn't remember when he had moved, but his arms were now around Desmond back. His left hand holding his right shoulder, his right hand holding just above Desmond's left hip.

Ever since their first kiss on the glass floor hidden in the shadows under the animus, Ethan's mind hadn't stopped playing mental images of himself and Desmond screwing like bunnies in every position he could think of. He pictured his legs hung over Desmond shoulders, or bending over the top of a desk and letting himself be taken from behind. In fact he had been thinking nearly constantly about what it would be like to have the Assassin inside him, but no amount of mental preparation was quite enough for that first time.

It was unlike anything he had experienced before, the slight burn of being stretched to accommodate Desmond's cock was both painful and wonderful. Combining with this odd sound that sounded exactly like what it was produced from. He clutched Desmond to him tightly, but made sure to keep the rest of his body relaxed, opening up completely to the Assassin. He didn't realize he had been holding his breath till Desmond had bottomed out inside of him and he gasped, panting deeply as he regained his breath.

Desmond bit his lip, a little overwhelmed by how tight the other was around him. 'It was probably his fault for deciding to break a virgin' he reflected, tracing a free hand down Ethan's chest. Still it would only take a few moments for Ethan to get used to being filled, fewer if he 'assisted' him a little. Desmond smirked as his fingers closed around the younger's manhood. Ethan moaned noisily, and Desmond could feel the sensitive organ throbbing under his fingers. He circled his thumb around the tip, then closing his fingers and stroking the shaft slowly.

Ethan's mind at this moment was a pleasant buzz of emotions and hormones. The leisurely movements of Desmond's hand and the subtle shifting inside him every time Desmond moved his hips a little, only highlighting the clawing need to feel it slamming into him. Ethan opened his eyes and felt two small tears slide down his cheeks. He looked up to Desmond, moving the hand that had been gripping his shoulder to the Assassin's chest. He waited for Desmond's gaze to side up from his lower half before mumbling "just take me…please".

Desmond nodded as he took Ethan's hips again, making sure to hold him as still as possible as he began to thrust into the eager body under him. Ethan's arms tightened around his back, his whole body trembling a little as he was ever-so-slowly fucked, his hips rocking back a little with every thrust. After the first few Desmond could feel the younger Loosening up as he got used to it, his manhood sliding in and out more easily, allowing him to speed up a little with every thrust.

Ethan's whole world narrowed to those rhythmic strokes, he hadn't realized he had been counting them till his lips mouthed the number twenty two. He shook his head and tried to focus back on Desmond, the way he was breathing as he worked his hips into him, the thin layer of sweat covering his bare skin. The way his fully formed cock was making it feel like his hips were going to split open.

A couple more tears slipped out to join the other's that were drying on Ethan's cheeks, something that afterwards he would convince himself was just his eyes watering. His left hand touched something soft and he almost immediately dug his short finger nails into it. Part of his brain realized that it must have been one of the pillows, but it was quickly over shadowed by the long needy moan that came from somewhere deep inside his chest.

Desmond would be the first to admit that Ethan wasn't exactly a nice quiet relaxing fuck. In fact he was pretty sure that if you took some of the sounds he was making out of context, one would think he was dying. Long extended Moans, tiny pathetic whimpers, half cut-off gasps for air every time he thrust in particularly hard. It almost made him worry about being caught, even though Ethan had assured him that no one patrolled the labs at night unless the cameras were down.

The white hoodie he had made Ethan wear was beginning to ride up his back, hanging loose off of his constantly moving form. Desmond reached out, placing his hand on the younger's chest, tilting the angle of his thrusts little by little until Ethan's whole body convulsed suddenly under him.

Blue eyes glistening with unshed tears looked up at him in a mix of confutation and bliss. Desmond smirked as best he could while still breathing heavily. He leaned down to wispier "I bet you didn't know you had that spot..." in-between thrusts. Ethan didn't seemed to have the willpower to answer, simply moaning in response, closing his eyes again as he slipped back into the tide of pleasure clouding his mind.

Desmond's hips were moving faster than ever with barely a second between the strokes. Now that he had found that spot inside Ethan the shocks of pleasure were so intense that they blended together, causing the younger to arch up against Desmond, eager to take every inch of cock he could fit inside.

The warmth and tightness of Ethan's insides were starting to get to Desmond and he could feel his release building in his stomach. By the looks of things Ethan was close to, his eyes were closed tightly, and his teeth were clenched. Desperately holding on, if only so this could last a little longer. Then Desmond's fingers wrapped around him again. The friction of only a few hand movements, and some final slow but deep thrusts, were all that was needed for the younger to lose the rest of his control spilling over Desmond's hand, and burying his face into the Assassin's shoulder.

Ethan's body tightened with his release, and Desmond had to bite back a few curses as he sunk his hips into the younger for a few last thrusts. Ethan's eyes shot open as he felt the warm liquid pouring into his body, his legs twitching a little at the odd sensation. Desmond pulled back, and Ethan found himself moaning again as some of Desmond's cum dripped down the inside of his legs.

His body was stiff from his restricted movement and he gladly untangled his limbs from Desmond's, rolling over onto his side and curling into a ball. His breath returning to him slowly as he recovered. He was clutching the pillow that he had been gripping so tightly as he was fucked close to his chest, wrapped up in a mix of post-sex euphoria and the sudden realization of what he had just done. That warm feeling between your legs? Yha, that's Assassin cum, you filthy traitor…

Desmond, whose body had partially recovered from the extensive exercise, looked over to Ethan. He was curled up a little, lying of his side with his back to him. His white hoodie was barely holding on to Ethan now. He was only wearing it on one arm, the material no longer hiding the cross tattoo on his shoulder. The red mark caught the Assassin's eyes again. Somehow it looked far less intimidating than it did before, like a label your passive-aggressive housemate puts on his food. Sure you know you shouldn't touch it, but nothing is really stopping you, and it will taste all the better because you know you're breaking the rules.

The Templars may have labeled him with ink, but the mark Desmond had just left on Ethan was far deeper and even more permanent. Their tag was only skin deep, but memories, feelings, relationships… those things shape your personality, they change how we walk and act. Every day from today onwards, Ethan would always have a little bit of Desmond in him, hidden far deeper than any Marker or surname.

He reached over to the curled up Ethan, sliding an arm under his hips and pulling him close, till the younger's abused backside was pulled flush against Desmond's hips and his shoulder's bumped the other's chest. Desmond's skin was still ridiculously hot and being next to him was far more comfortable than Ethan would like to admit.

"I have this thing about cuddling after sex.." Desmond murmured, leaning over so he could whisper it right into the younger's ear "so I would like it very much if you would stick around for a little bit" Desmond's arms tightened around his hips possessively as he said this, and Ethan felt his stomach flip at the mere idea of Desmond claiming him as his own.

The strange doubt and shame that had suddenly gripped him after the urges of lust had finally been satisfied, quickly silenced themselves as he once again felt the tinges of that warm fussy feeling that just being in the same room with Desmond gave him. Then Ethan realized the flaw in his thinking, the mistake that had caused him to label himself as a traitor. He hadn't just had sex with an Assassin, he had sex with Desmond. All his life he had wanted to be seen as an individual. He wanted to be Ethan, not just another Templar in a long lineage of Templars.

But even with that experience, he had made the same mistake with Desmond. Seeing him as just another part of a bigger group rather than as just one man. The same man he had fallen for so fast and hard it was a wonder he didn't have bruises. Actually, he may just have to double check that one after tonight, there were a lot of places on his body that were hurting more than they usually did.

Ethan let his eyes close for a moment, a stupid grin coming to his lips when he thought about how relaxed he suddenly felt. The odd mixture of aches and fatigue, mixed with that completely unbothered mood you get from screwing. He wondered off-handily if thare was a word or phrase that summed it up. Well-fucked maybe? Ethan would have to remember to look this up later.

Desmond seemed to be cat-napping a little, his grip loosening but never completely letting go of Ethan. The younger could feel his breathing now, slow and tranquil against the back of his neck. Obviously vary at ease although it was unlikely that he was fully asleep just yet. Ethan suddenly had the urge to say something to Desmond. Anything really, he had just shared his body with the man, the least he could do was say something… for a moment he wondered about offering a quiet 'I love you' but somehow he knew that he wasn't quite ready for that yet. He already knew it was true for himself, but he wasn't so sure about Desmond, and he didn't want the sting of rejection or the taint of a lie ruining whatever they had. Love or not, he was being carefully spooned in Desmond's arms and he was happy like this.

Maybe he could tell him how good the sex had been, but he had a feeling Desmond could have guessed that he was enjoying it by the thirtieth time he moaned in pleasure. Okay then, perhaps he should express his undying devotion and throw in a poetic sonnet for good measure? Ugh this was hard, especially when you're tired.

In the end, the soft rhythm of Desmond's breathing and the warmth of his bare body against Ethan's dragged him into a dreamless sleep that was more restful than he had ever thought possible.

* * *

><p>The moment Ethan's eyes opened he knew something was wrong, it was just one of those human instincts. The ability to realize when everything has gone wrong, with just enough time to sit on the ground and cry about it before it happens. His fingers reached for his shirt, unwilling to leave the warmth of the bed and his sleeping lover but he needed to know just how bad the situation really was.<p>

Eventually he managed to grab it by the sleeve and pull it over to him, quickly learning that unzipping the top breast pocket was much harder when you're not wearing it. Finally he managed to get his fingers round his cell phone. Flipping open the cover and lighting up a digital clock display with four glowing numbers. It was just passed five in the morning.

This time Ethan was sure his heart had stopped, but even as he began to panic something in his mind suddenly shouted that this was wrong, that it didn't make any sense. Sadly this sane thought collided with the sudden fear of the punishment his treachery would earn him. Death, whippings, imprisonment, at this early hour nothing was impossible or unlikely. Ethan fell back on the bed, stunned and hopeless and unable to even find the strength to move anymore.

Thankfully the logical thoughts, now that the emotional tide was over, managed to claw their way back up and present the facts to the hopeless Ethan. If Leon had come in for his shift and seen someone sleeping with the prisoner on the monitors, wouldn't he immediately tell the supervisor? And then wouldn't they take steps to solve the problem? Why was he allowed to continue sleeping in the Assassin's arms if barging in and dragging him away was the obvious course of action.

Of course the sinister answer to this was that someone had come up with a better idea, the exact details of which he couldn't be sure. However he couldn't worry about that now, he needed to get up and figure out what was going on, the faster the better.

So ever so gradually he slipped from Desmond's arms, trying not to wake the Assassin despite the possible calamity. He slowly got re-dressed, doing his best to turn away from the cameras, even if the worst was true he could at lease keep some of his pride. The last piece was his belt, snapping back around his hips as he changed back from Ethan to Abstergo Employee G06732. He placed Desmond's hoodie next to him on the bed, leaning over to steel one last kiss from the sleeping Assassin. To his surprise a hand reached out to pull him closer, still lips returning the gesture. Then another tug as Desmond kissed just under Ethan's ear, before he whispered "the pass-code is written under the second shelf in the dresser..."

With that he rolled back over, and seemingly fell back asleep. Ethan shook his head, that stupid smile Desmond had a habit of making his lips form returning, despite everything that had and was going wrong. He checked the shelves and made his way to the door, deciding just as he finished inputting the code that no matter the outcome of whatever was going on, he wouldn't regret what he had with Desmond.

A/N

Awww... Don't worry, this story will have a happy ending... eventually. Also Big thanks for all the encouragement guys, I'm so glad you all like Ethan. Also sorry if anything is off in this chapter, I have a little trouble with double checking things in the sexy bits.


	4. Heartbreak

Part 4 - Heartbreak

Ethan wasn't sure exactly where he was going to begin with, but around the time he passed through the doors of Abstergo's central security wing he realized where he was going, where he needed to go. The halls were empty, the first rays of morning light finding its way through the narrow cross windows. As the seconds passed Ethan's footsteps quickened, till he was nearly running with only two hallways to go.

If he could get to the tapes he could delete the evidence, then it would be just words and crazy allegations. Provided they didn't have backups, and he could delete them at all. However that still left a whole ton of missing footage, and that would be suspicious to say the least. Still it was a heck of a lot more hope than he had had a few minutes ago.

It was almost comedic what happened next, the hero so close to his goal that you were sure he was going to make it. Only for the villain to step out from behind the next corner, an evil sneer crossing his lips as he recognized Ethan. A few steps forward and Ethan stopping in his tracks had them face to face.

Mark looked down smugly at Ethan, something he did rather convincingly given they were almost the same height. "Well, well... if it isn't the pureblood. Up a little early after your one-am shift aren't you?" Ethan didn't reply for a moment, a little confused by the roundabout statement. He had expected yelling, insults, cruel jokes, but why would he hint at it like this. Why not just come out and say it?

Realizing he wasn't going to get a reply Mark continued "-because a little bird told me her royal highness may have skipped out on his duties a little early, if you bothered to show up at all..." Ethan stared back at him, wishing he would just get to the damned point. If it was blackmail he wanted he should just go ahead and say it. "So?" Ethan prompted, with a conviction in his voice that almost surprised himself.

"So?" Mark gawked, obviously unused to Ethan showing any kind of backbone. "-most of us around here have this thing called 'work-ethic.' in case you don't know what that is, let me inform you. It roughly translates out to 'not-a-lazy-ass'" Ethan was stuck for words again, he was getting a work lecture. No sexual innuendo, no growls of 'traitor' or 'Assassin's pet'. He had slept with the enemy and Mark was mad at him for missing a shift.

Ethan's lack of reaction was starting to annoy the second in command, there was no fun in throwing your weight around if your subordinates were just looking off into space like you didn't exist. "whatever, all you need to know is that your taking over Leon's shift tonight to make up for it, and I will be telling the Security Chief about this little incident." Mark informed him, pushing passed the younger Templar. "Your just dammed lucky the prisoner didn't do anything while you were gone" he shot back over his shoulder as he rounded the corner back to his office.

Ethan stood thare for a moment, unsure if Mark was just a fantastic liar, or if Leon hadn't told him, or if he had a fairy godmother that no one had bothered to tell him about. In the end he decided he needed to see it for himself and launched back into his half-run. Making sure to slow down just before he entered his office so as to not look too suspicious.

Leon was leaning back in his chair his feet up on the desk, flipping through what looked like an issue of playboy. Over on the screens a sleeping Desmond was passed out on his bed, however something looked a little off. Had Desmond moved that much since he had left him? Leon turned around to look at him, and Ethan held his breath for a moment. Expecting some sort of indication that this man had watched him sleeping in Desmond's bed for a few hours, but all he got was a shrug and a "I was wondering where you went" before he turned back to his magazine.

"Um…sorry about that..." Ethan apologized somewhat half-heartedly, his focus instead drawn to the monitors. "Mah, you got me a day off work, and the prisoner is fine. Can't say a hold a grudge." Leon mused not even bothering to look up.

Ethan nodded and suddenly asked "is there any chance I could rewind the tapes?" adding "I think I may have seen something last night…" rather hastily after he realized he needed a reason, even if it wasn't a very good one. "Whatever you want, I was about to leave anyway..." Leon consented as he stood up, the chair making a relieved sounding squeak as its plastic joins when back to the proper position. Leon grabbed his own bag, pausing only to mention "when Ashley shows up, tell her you're my replacement for tomorrow. She doesn't deal with surprises well." And then he was gone.

Ethan took up the spot in the chair and grabbed for the keyboard that controlled the video uplink, after a little fiddling he found the rewind key. He managed to skip it back to six o'clock last night, and pressed the fast-forward. The key clicked and the footage sped it up to twenty times its normal speed.

Desmond came in from his animus session, flopping down in his bed and taking the PSP out from under it. Ethan couldn't help smiling again, glad that it had been of some use and even better that had stopped the pacing that always racked his nerves. However a glance at the time stamp on the screen showed that he should be getting up to find Ethan sitting at his door just about now…. the heck?

The screen flashed with a burst of static, and suddenly Desmond was sleeping. Ethan checked the time stamp, but it was still ticking along. He waited as the clock kept going, but Desmond was still fast asleep. He was sure he had been inside the room by this time... but Desmond was still snoozing like a log. He went all the way through to five in the morning before he paused it again, returning it to the live cameras with a confused sigh. Something was obviously up. That or this was not last night's footage.

He looked closer at the live feed, noticing now why it had looked odd. Desmond was fully dressed, where he had still been naked when Ethan had left him. The covers were also lying flat and definitely didn't look like somewhere two people had hip-shattering sex only hours before. Then something else odd, Desmond's sleeping was remarkably still almost like...

The screen jumped again, and suddenly Desmond was sitting on his bed pulling on his pants. An impatient Vidic waiting for him in the lab. Ethan's jaw dropped as he realized what had to be going on. Someone was messing with the camera feed, maybe to hide the fact that Desmond had a way out of his cell. Just then the writing under the shelves finally seemed a little odd, who wrote it there? Why would they risk Abstergo's wrath to let him wonder around the room? Ethan had been too wrapped up in his own world to see this before, but something was definitely going down behind Abstergo's back and they seemed to have Desmond's interests at heart. This was good news, hopefully…

The door to his office opened and a woman walked in. Ethan turned to her, realizing this must be the lady Leon told him about. She squinted at him warily, her eyes narrowing as she noticed the ruffled state of his uniform, a detail no one else seemed to have cared about. He stood up hurriedly, suddenly feeling like he needed to explain himself to this strange vulture-human hybrid.

"Ah... Hi I'm Ethan, I'm filling in for Leon for a few days..." he offered, adding the 'few days' bit to explain why he was here right now. He didn't think the 'I think I saw something' excuse would hold up for this woman and the last thing he wanted was for someone else to see what he just saw. She looked him over with those eyes again, snapping back "I'm Ashley, but you don't need to introduce yourself to me pureblood, the whole force knows who you are." She talked strangely, her teeth clicking as her jaw moved, it was rather disconcerting. "I also happen to know you work the shift before Leon." She insinuated leaning forward in a way that made Ethan back up a little until he was leaning on the desk. "So it's safe to assume Mark assigned you double shifts?" she finished, crossing her arms like she was Sherlock Homes solving a murder.

Ethan nodded, still to startled by her brashness to from words yet. "Good, maybe it will teach you something useful" she snapped, brushing passed Ethan and taking the seat in front of the monitors. Ethan was quiet for a moment as he wondered if Mark had ever tried dating this woman, they were like twins.

However a more practical question managed to find its way back into his head before he did something stupid. "Do you know what happens to the footage they take from the cameras?" he asked, trying to sound casual, like he was just wondering. Her eyes focused on him again, and for a second Ethan was sure her sharp gaze could see right through his ploy, but then she relented and explained. "The central memory can hold up to three days worth of recorded material before it's deleted, but no one looks at it after us unless a report is filed and they need to re-examine the tapes." She paused for a moment, then decided that ending a single conversation with Ethan without another insult would be discourteous and added "but you would know that if you had training like the rest of us.." she shot another look at Ethan and suddenly it felt like a good time to leave.

A few moments later as Ethan was walking back to his room, he finally had a few seconds to think back over the whole affair. He had lost then gained back his life in the space of just an hour. Things had changed, mostly in the fact that he couldn't hide behind his crazy urges anymore. Today he had faced what it might be like if the relationship he had with Desmond was ever discovered, even If most of it had been in his head.

Today he got a taste of it, and if he was going to back-out, now was the time. He had already dealt with his physical cravings, so all that was left to decide was whether or not he was feeling more than simple lust. He stopped for a moment, and pictured himself with Desmond. Soft kisses, being wrapped in his arms, spending time together talking, like they did on the lab floor two nights ago. He forgot about Abstergo for a second. He forgot the situation, the Templars, the Assassins, and he pictured living with Desmond. No particular place, just together. Then he contrasted the warm feeling in his chest, to the fear and heartache that came from what his family, the ones he spent his life growing up with, would do or say if they found out. Then he asked himself, is it worth betraying them? There was a silent moment of conflicting emotions before he pushed them back, reasoning that he didn't have to decide this just yet.

Instead he replaced the thoughts with something else that had been trying to get his attention. The cameras and the whole other set of problems they created. He had already decided that he wasn't going to mention it to anyone, and he was going to hope no one else noticed it. He had already decided that the person who set it up was either part of Abstergo, or very good at hacking, because the tape loops were set to activate and terminate as guards changed shifts. Probably in the hopes that the guards would be too busy leaving or arriving to notice the transition and setting that up would take knowledge of the schedule.

Although those revelations didn't really lead anywhere, and slowly Ethan realized that even if he felt like everything was different now, nothing had really changed. Desmond was still stuck in the lab, and he was still a Templar guard with nothing but his feelings to separate him from Mark and the others. Ethan sighed deeply, deciding that he needed a shower and a nap before he went on with this train of thought. If he kept going like this he could very well talk himself into a corner. So with a shake of his head to clear it, he quickened his pace. 

* * *

><p>It goes without saying that when he had assigned a double shift as punishment for Ethan, Mark didn't know that the younger would be silently thanking him the next day. More or less around the time when he realized he had until the early morning to cuddle with Desmond before getting up to hand the shift off to Ashley, who didn't quite seem to buy his attempts to look like he had been up all night. She could think whatever the heck she wanted, no one would guess at what he was really hiding.<p>

He brought his laptop to Desmond's cell one day, and they watched a movie marathon for a good chunk of the night. Other days they would swap stories or just talk. It wasn't an everyday thing, but they did have sex a few times after the first, and Desmond even taught him a few things. Mostly to do with his blowjob technique.

As the days passed, Ethan focused himself more and more on the next time he would be able to sneak off and see Desmond. Slowly the days slipped by, and as they did, Ethan never once considered that the Assassin didn't have many left. Soon the week deadline that had seemed so far away on Monday came to pass. He didn't even know it when he woke up that morning. It was only as he came face to face with the Security chief on his way to his office the next night, that the revelation struck.

The word "reassigned" once again was applied to him and when he asked why, trying to keep as calm as possible, he was told that the subject had hit pay-dirt that afternoon, and thus was no longer valuable. Ethan suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe, and if he could have been able to see himself he could have had some idea of how pale he turned, as what he had been pushing away for weeks crashed down on his shoulders like a ton of bricks.

A sad sigh from the Security Chief, as he reminded him of the time, what felt like a lifetime ago, when he had told Ethan not too get too attached. More useful was his assurance that Desmond was still alive, but had been moved to another location.

His reassignment ended up being for patrol duty in the lower animus lab complex in delta-wing, but he had no intention of going, not just yet. As soon as he was allowed to leave he was gone like a bolt of lightning, making a beeline for the main offices on the top floor. He wasn't quite sure what he was going to say, but he needed to see his uncle. He would beg, plead, whatever it took to postpone Desmond's impending disposal.

The metal of the elevator was icy on his fingertips, or maybe it was Ethan's hands that were as cold as ice. Shivering from the shock of almost losing Desmond. How had he allowed this to happen? He was so wrapped up in his own feelings that he had forgotten all about Desmond's plight. Forgotten that he could die the second Abstergo got bored with him when he could have done something, he was Alan Rikkin's nephew for god's sake. If anyone in the lower sector of the company could have helped him it was Ethan.

Still, he was determined to do something now and at least he wasn't too late. He didn't think he could have forgiven himself if he had let Desmond die like that… The doors opened on the main office floors and he stepped out, striding purposefully right up to the large decorative doors marking the CEO's office. Not bothering to talk to the secretary who was on the phone, trying to be polite to what must have been some kind of news agency.

But when he pushed passed the doors, he did not see a heavy-set middle age man sitting at the desk, looking strangely normal for someone working on ways to take over the world. Instead he saw a well dressed woman, her hair a golden blond that Ethan knew was dyed, because he had been the first one she showed after getting it done. Frankly he liked it better when it was the same shade of light brown as his own, but he would never tell her that.

"Mom?" Ethan gawked from across the room. His mother looked up from this strange 3D chart that was projecting a picture of the globe, and smiled at him. "Oh hi honey, I was just about to see if I could find you, come over and see this." She waved him over and waited till he was standing next to the desk to show him the object projecting a slowly spinning model of the world.

Ethan looked at it for a moment, observing the small golden dots appearing almost at random across the continents. "Ummm…what is it, exactly?" he asked, leaning closer to get a better look. "A map of the world" his mother answered flatly, then much more excitedly "-but that's not the best part, see those dots..." she pointed to one, following it around as the world turned under her fingertips. "Every single one of them points to where a piece of Eden was hidden by Those Who Came Before." She looked up at him, obviously so thrilled by the revelation that just telling him about it was making her utterly delighted.

She looked back into the globe, this vacant look returning to her eyes as she murmured "just think... you could have been a part of this Ethan, the world at your fingertips.." she reached out to the globe, cupping the projection in her hands as if to illustrate the point. "Our ancestors have been fighting for almost a thousand years… and soon we will accomplish the destiny we were always meant to have." Then her voice lowered, and Ethan flinched, knowing what was coming next. "You could have been such a large part of it, if only you had tried a little harder."

The sting of her disappointment had gotten weaker over time, but it always hurt just a little. She turned to him as if just noticing that she may have upset him. Plastering a fake grin all over her lips and adding "-but it's okay because mommy loves you no matter what you do."

Words pooled at the tip of Ethan's tongue, things he had long wanted to say to his mother, but he hadn't come here to solve his family problems. It was time to try to get this conversation going the way he wanted. "Is this the info you were trying to get out of Desmond?" he asked almost casually, ignoring the sudden gasp at the mention of the Assassin's name.

"Desmond…"she echoed, suddenly a little unnerved. "You know about our, er... guest..?" She gazed at him, trying to see if she could read from his face how much he knew. "I was on camera duty..." Ethan imparted as if he was stating a simple fact. "Camera duty?" his mother repeated again, standing up suddenly. "What idiots put you there? What a stupid mistake, someone like you is far too sensitive to be watching what goes on in the labs." She ranted, adding some wild hand gestures to make her outrage seem more viable.

"Mom I-" Ethan started, but she put up a hand to silence him before he could say another word. "Hush, I get it already. I was wondering why you would bother coming all the way up here, obviously it was not to see your loving mother." She flashed him a saddened look that made Ethan's heart tinge with guilt, but he managed to suck it up and tried again.

"Mother I just-"but once again he was cut off as his mom placed her hand on her hips. Putting on her best stern sounding voice. "I told you this when you were younger Ethan, we can't rescue every last stray dog we see. Particularly when they're filthy mongrels, or in this case even worse… Assassins..." she spat the last word out like it was beneath her to even say it. Looking at Ethan in a way that made it clear that if he stood up for the Assassins, she would no longer have a son.

Ethan tried, he really did, but under the gaze of his mother his conviction left him. She seemed to know this to, because she walked over and gave him a hug, consoling him in her quiet motherly voice. "Don't worry so much love. Desmond has a very rich bloodline, and believe me we won't just throw a gift like that away.." she patted him on the back, trailing her hand down Ethan's arm and stepping back so that they were still holding hands.

His mother smiled her little smile again. "Don't fret too much about things we can't change. Think about the new world we're working towards, harmony and prosperity for generations to come. Don't you think that's worth the few dogs you need to kick to get there?" with that she walked back to her desk indicating the conversation was now over. Ethan paused for a moment, but then he retreated. Walking back to the elevator. Feeling somewhere between comforted and utterly repulsed by his willingness to give up.

She waited another moment after she was sure Ethan had left. Then she let the cheerful grin slide off her lips. Rolling her eyes as she reactivated her earpiece. Wincing as the annoyed tones of her brother assaulted her ears. "Sorry about that, my adorable little baby wanted to chat" she replied into the attached microphone, the warmth in her voice suddenly gone, to be replaced by biting sarcasm.

"Yes Ethan… " She grumbled as if the sound of his name alone worsened her day. "something about the test subject… no don't worry I gave him a hug and a cuddle and he turned right back round…" she paused, listening to the reply and shaking her head even though Alan could obviously not see her."No, don't worry. I have him wrapped around my little finger just like always."

She sat down on her brother's desk tapping her fingers on the wood, wishing she hadn't brought the subject of her little failure of a son up. "I don't know why you thought time watching the labs would do anything helpful. He's more of a pansy now than ever. Worst of all, now he's thinking about the well being of an Assassin…" she sighed deeply, angrily flicking one of the lighter-weight knick knacks off of Alan's desk. "I told our chief of security to put him somewhere else, just keep him out of the way... anyway we have far more important matters to deal with..." 

* * *

><p>Ethan dragged his fingers over the cool glass walls of one of the many cubicles in the Animus lab complex. His feet making hollow footsteps on the hard stone floor that echoed nosily around the warehouse-sized room. Every once in a while he would pass other guards patrolling the many rows of glass rooms, but they never said anything to him. Although he did get a few looks from those who were able to recognize him as "the pureblood" but it was all white noise to him really.<p>

Nothing mattered to him besides Desmond, and how powerless he was to help him. His mood changing to varying degrees of regret, hopelessness, and despair as he walked his rounds like he was half-dead. He might as well look like he felt.

Worst of all, it was his fault. He had lost the last thing in his life that had really mattered because he was too wrapped up in his own little world. He had allowed his fantasies to become more important than the life of the one he loved. To busy thinking of sneaking off in the middle of the night to visit, not caring about the possibility of Desmond no longer being there.

Then the crushing blow, the thoughts that made him slump against the wall and slide to the floor. Sitting on the cold concrete failing to fight off the tears that were pooling under his eyes. When the time had come for him to do something, when he had been facing his mother… He had given up. When it came down to it he didn't have the nerve to even try to convince her to save the life of his lover.

He was a horrible person… a wimpy, pathetic, waste of space. He didn't deserve Desmond's love, or even a second glance. When he had needed Ethan the most he had let him down, and now he would spend the rest of whatever was left of his life being mined for memories. Ethan rested his head against his knees, hiding his face as he let the tears roll down his cheeks. His shoulders didn't shake and he didn't whine or snivel, it was just a moment to wallow in his wretchedness. No one cared if he cried, so there's no reason to make a fuss about it. He sat silently in the corner, all alone, just like always…

* * *

><p>Desmond cursed quietly as he scanned the area, wishing he had listened and just stayed close to Lucy. He crouched close to the ground, making sure to check every hallway before moving forward. He knew he was one false step away from getting a platoon of baton wielding guards chasing after his dumb ass, and he doubted he could ninja-chop them into submission like Lucy. Sure he could throw a good punch, but these were trained guards not drunk bar patrons.<p>

If he could just find Lucy, he wouldn't need to worry about this... and as a bonus it would greatly increase his chances of making it out of this in one piece. He sprinted down another hallway, and ducked into one of the cubicles just in time to miss a set of guards who were walking in the opposite direction.

They were talking as they patrolled and Desmond caught a small snippet of conversation as they passed. "-crying like a little bitch. I don't know why they stuck him here, we have enough work to do without adding babysitting to the list." The other agreed with him and added something, but Desmond was already up and rounding the corner.

That's when it hit him, he could just use that eagle vision thing, the one that had showed him Lucy was not an enemy, to find her among the guards. He backed up against the wall and opened his mind, looking for any traces of blue. In the next hall over, he caught a glimpse of the friendly aura of an ally. He closed the connection quickly and made his way over, silently commending himself on how clever he was.

* * *

><p>It happened so fast that part of Ethan's mind almost didn't believe it. One moment he was lost in his misery, the next he was breathing in that familiar sent and wrapped in the warm embrace of two hoodie-clad arms. Ethan didn't even think, sure he had questions but they didn't matter right now. All he needed was to be close to him.<p>

He was kissed, and for a long moment everything was perfect. Him, Desmond... that's all he needed.

But then the moment was over and Desmond was standing up, drifting away from him. He reached out, tried to stand up…but he was just pushed back down. "I have to go..." Desmond murmured gripping Ethan's hand tightly. He didn't even know what to say, he knew Desmond had to go, but then Ethan would never see him again.

A crackle and the radio on his belt choked out the news of an escape in the labs, along with instructions for intercepting the suspects. Suddenly it all made sense. Desmond leaned close, offering another quick kiss and a goodbye that hung in the air. Ethan didn't even have time to answer it before Desmond was gone again.

He wanted to run after him, but he knew he couldn't, he would only drag him down. Whoever had looped the footage they must be trying to break him out, his chances of escaping were the best if he didn't interfere. Remember that old saying? If you love something, let it go.

Pounding feet on stone and a bunch of guards were racing down the adjoining hallway, Ethan found his feet and joined them. Staying near the back where no one could see him. They reached the end of the animus complex just too late. The doors to the elevator closed, but in that second Ethan saw Lucy standing next to Desmond. Of course, she was the only other one who had ever cared about him.

How had she done it? It didn't matter, somehow Ethan knew he would be safe with her. The guards split up, some on the way to the parking lot, others to the other levels the elevator let off on. Ethan didn't move. He slumped against one of the glass cubical walls again unable to keep the smile off his lips. "Good luck Desmond..." he whispered so quietly that only he could hear then added "I love you…"

A/N

Okay a bit of bad news, I think I'm going to take a little extra time on the last chapter just to make sure I wrap all this up in a satisfying way. Oh yes, and forgive Ethan crying again, I'll never do it again I promise.


End file.
